dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Życie w obcowisku
Życie w obcowisku – jedna z sześciu dostępnych w Dragon Age: Początek historii początkowych, przeznaczona dla miejskiego elfa, który należy do najuboższej warstwy Fereldenu. Wprowadzenie "Dawno temu posadzili drzewo w środku obcowiska. Dziś wysokie, zdrowe i zielone, bardzo wyróżnia się pośród miasta. Jesteśmy najbiedniejszymi z biednych, niechcianymi i niemile widzianymi po drugiej stronie muru, który oddziela nas od ludzkiej części miasta. Wolno nam tam wchodzić, by pójść do pracy w dokach, tawernach i domach, ale gdy zapada zmierzch, musimy wrócić. Każdy elf złapany w nocy poza obcowiskiem zostanie wzięty za złodzieja i bądźmy szczerzy, ci, którzy zostają, najczęściej nimi są. Najstarszy z nas mówi, że drzewo zwie się vhenadahl, co w języku elfów znaczy „drzewo braci”. Jego korzenie sięgają głęboko i najstarszy twierdzi, że dopóki żyje vhenadahl, dopóty i my żyć będziemy. Ale opowiada też, że dawno temu żyliśmy we własnych krajach. Mówi, że kiedyś byliśmy nieśmiertelni i silni. Ludzie nam to odebrali. Czy to prawda? Czy upadliśmy aż tak nisko? Nie jesteśmy nieszczęśliwi. Choć żyjemy w nędzy, mamy dom. Getto nie jest więzieniem, ono nas chroni tak samo, jak vhenadahl osłania nas przed słońcem. Tańczymy i śpiewamy radosne piosenki, chwytając dzień i ciesząc się tym, co mamy. Wierzymy, że doceniamy to bardziej, niż ludzie. Oni mają wszystko, a nie doceniają niczego. Zapewne nadejdzie dzień, gdy przyjdą ludzie i spróbują odebrać nam także to getto. Jeśli nadejdzie taki dzień, przysięgam, że tego pożałują." Fabuła Elf i jego kuzyn Soris mają wziąć ślub z przedstawicielami innego obcowiska. Podczas przemierzania swojego obcowiska elf spotyka lorda Vaughana znieważającego miejscowe kobiety. Shianni, jego kuzynka, uderza szlachcica tak mocno, że ten upada nieprzytomny na ziemię i zostaje wyniesiony przez swoich przybocznych. Niedługo później do obcowiska przybywa Duncan szukający kandydatów na Szarych Strażników. Znał on matkę elfa, którą przed wieloma laty również chciał zwerbować. Gdy rozpoczyna się ceremonia ślubna Vaughan i jego ludzie porywają wszystkie kobiety. Bohater wraz z Sorisem wyruszają na misję ratunkową, z kolei bohaterka budzi się w pokoju, w którym jest przetrzymywana z trzema innymi ze swojego gatunku, w tym Shianni i narzeczoną Sorisa. Mężczyzna będzie wywalczał sobie drogę przez zamek Vaughna, z kolei kobieta drogę do wyjścia. Bez względu na płeć w pewnym momencie oboje trafiają na Vaughna, który oferuje 40 za odejście i pozostawienie w zamku kobiet. Jeżeli elf nie przystanie na propozycję, wywiąże się walka. Jeśli bohater przyjmie pieniądze, będzie musiał oddać je strażnikom, chyba że schowa je poza posiadłością. Jednak odzyskać je będzie mógł dużo później. Rezultat Po powrocie do obcowiska strażnicy będą poszukiwali osób odpowiedzialnych za napaść na Vaughana. Elf może zachować milczenie, wziąć pełną odpowiedzialność na siebie albo wyznać, że to on i Soris są odpowiedzialni za atak. Jeśli bohater będzie milczał cały czas, do strażników podejdzie Elva, mówiąc, że to wina obu elfów. Zanim elf zostanie aresztowany, Duncan powoła się na prawo werbunku i zabierze go do Ostagaru. W tym momencie otrzymuje się osiągnięcie - powołanie do służby. Postaci Elfy * Adwen * Alarith * Cyrion (ojciec bohatera) * Dilwyn * Elva * Elfia druhna 1 (imię nieznane) * Gethon * Nelaros (narzeczony bohaterki) * Nesiara (narzeczona bohatera) * Nessa * Nola (elfia druhna 2) * Shianni * Soris (tymczasowy towarzysz) * Taeodor * Valora (narzeczona Sorisa) * Valendrian Ludzie * Vaughan Kendells * Boann * Braden * Jonaley * Duncan Statystyki początkowe Oprócz tych wybranych przez gracza, miejski elf rozpoczyna z poniższymi statystykami: Umiejętności Przymus oraz wyszkolenie bojowe w przypadku wojownika bądź tworzenie trucizn w przypadku łotrzyka. Talenty Ekwipunek * Ubranie Przedmioty Fabularne * Brandy * Trutka na szczury * Środek czyszczący Elfie obcowisko * Buty Adai * Pożyczony długi miecz (dla bohatera, od Duncana) * Strój weselny Posiadłość arla Denerim * Tarcza poplamiona krwią * Pożyczony długi miecz (dla bohaterki, od Sorisa) * Pancerz z kolczugi * Tarcza strażnika Denerim * Pas fechmistrza * Odziedziczony naszyjnik * Pancerz skórzany * Obrączka Kodeks - po rozmowie z Shianni - po rozmowie z Cyrionem - po zbadaniu znaku przy drzewie - po zbadaniu stosu książek w sklepie Alaritha - po spytaniu Sorisa o dalijczyków lub po rozmowie z Taeodorem wraz z Sorisem - po rozmowie z Duncanem i Valendrianem - po rozmowie z Duncanem i Valendrianem - po rozmowie z Duncanem i Valendrianem - po rozmowie z Duncanem i Valendrianem - po rozmowie z Duncanem i Valendrianem - po ślubie - po zbadaniu stosu książek w posiadłości arla Denerim -po zbadaniu półki z książkami w posiadłości arla Denerim Uwagi * Gra jako miejski elf spowoduje nieznaczne zmiany podczas misji , jako że jeńcem Caladriusa zamiast Valendriana, którego już zabrano na statek, będzie Cyrion. Ojciec Strażnika da w zamian za ratunek sztylet - Kieł (o ile nie przyjęto pieniędzy od Vaughana), podczas gdy pozostałym Strażnikom Valendrian daje Dar Szarego. Co więcej, nastawienie wszystkich postaci w obcowisku do bohatera będzie się różniło, jeśli na początku przyjęto ofertę Vaughana. * W trakcie rozmowy z Duncanem wyjawi on swoje podejrzenia, jakoby Valendrian celowo zaplanował wesele elfa, aby nie został on zwerbowany do Szarej Straży. Późniejsza rozmowa z Valendrianem potwierdzi te podejrzenia. Ciekawostki * Miejski elf i krasnolud plebejusz to jedyne grywalne postacie, które mają rodziców żyjących do końca rozgrywki. ** Co ciekawsze, obaj bohaterowie żyją w najuboższej części wielkiego miasta, będąc prześladowaną częścią społeczności. * Matkę elfa, Adaię można zobaczyć w dodatku Pieśń Leliany - w lochach posiadłości, gdzie Leliana ją uwalnia. * Miejski elf to jedyna grywalna postać, której historia początkowa różni się w zależności od płci. Kategoria:Zadania główne (Początek) Kategoria:Zadania związane z pochodzeniem postaci Kategoria:Zadania (Początek) en:City Elf Origin